Thinking out loud
by Misa-chan1
Summary: Dexter and his bandmates visit Remy at Standford. Of course whenever Dexter is around things tend to get crazy interesting... or annoying depending on who you're asking. Rejected jealous ex's, bets are made oh and Halloween is just around the corner too. Enjoy.


-Dexter's point of view-

It's been nearly six months since I last saw my Star, my Remy Starr. So my bandmates and I are heading up to Stanford "you sure Remy knows that we are coming right?" John once again asking popping his head from the back of the van to yelp when I ran over a pot hole. Why are they constantly asking the same damn question every five minutes? "You absolutely sure she has enough room to fit all of us GUYS?" getting a sharp jab to the ribcage no thanks to Lucas. Sighing shaking my head in shame "I am sad to know my own band brothers don't trust me, and this is the last time I will say this she has plenty of room since she and her dorm roommate now have an apartment of their own" I said almost yelling which woke up Monkey who gave a bark in surprise. I tugged on his ear to comfort him I turned on the radio adjusting the dial to the university channel letting the music fill the white van.

About Twenty minutes later a female voice came on "good evening Cardinals are you ready for the game tonight? I am Rose I will be covering Starlight's DJing tonight she came down with the bug that's been going around these past few weeks. Hope you better soon sweetie" the girl said and continuing rambling on just as I was about to turn it off a particular song came on that all of us knew but not expecting to hear since it's from our newest album that has been yet to be released. "Dude… That's our newest track how…" one of us stammered I think it was Ted suddenly jolting awake by the music. "You all can thank Starlight for somehow requiring to find one of Truth Squad's newest tracks WE LOVE YOU STARLIGHT!" the girl named Rose cheering from the radio. Staring silently at the thing we didn't talk for the rest of way to the university campus.

We arriving in the parking lot a while later John Miller of course the first thing he did is jump out of the van inhaling a big breath and scream "HEEELLO…" stopping mid-sentence he looked at me wide-eyed "where are we again?" baffled that after telling him multiple times on the way here "really? Seriously? It's Stanford you idiot" laughing to lock him in a massive noogie. So now that I repeated myself the millionth time that day he did it once again "HEEELLO STANFORD WE ARE THE TRUTH SQUAD!" now people are giving us weird looks and staying away from us. I can sort of understand why now Remy doesn't like being noticed in a big crowd when I do stupid things "you can now carry all of our stuff to Remy's place after your little stunt" Ted tossing John Miller the car keys "don't get lost man" I replied picking up Monkey who happily wagged his little doggy tail. As Ted, Lucas and me walked towards Remy's apartment a few girls went past us giggling to point at afterwards going a little farther two guys came up to us looking rather nervous. "You're the Truth Squad right?" one asked glancing at his friend next to him all nodding the two guys smiled back clearly relived "great my friend and I were wondering if it would be alright to get your autographs?" the second asking instantly pulling out a book and pen. We finally made it to the apartment after being bombard by tons of fans I knocked on the red door and waited. And waited some more. As John Miller came trudging up the pathway panting heavily Lucas looked at me "alright fine I will call her" dialing the number it rang several times before hearing it picked up "Rem it's us-" to hear the 'click of the phone hanging up.

-Remy's point of view-

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! Oh god my head hurts so bad, the phone rang making the thumping sound grow louder in my head. Ringing several long seconds I picked up my cell to only hang up "go bothersome one else" I moaned about to drift off when a very loud, forceful banging echoed from the living room thinking one of the other girls will get it I slipped away into dreamland. "Remy, Remy wake up" a gentle voice whispering in my ear I tried to block it out my covering my head with my fuzzy pillow Lissa got me last Christmas "you need to wake up" the voice's breath tickled my ear toughing the back of my neck ever so softly going right to the sweet spot that only one person could ever use to make me melt into a pool of goby goo. Rolling onto my stomach burying my face deeper into the firm mattress and tighten my grip on the fuzzy pillow I mumbling incoherent curses for him to go away. "No love you have to get up I am the door" laughing Dexter was somehow able to pry my pillow away from and get me to stand up without collapsing to the floor or even much resistance was an utter mystery to me until I notice Dexter was wearing a frilly pink tutu... My god HE was wearing a very frilly, very pink ballerina tutu. As if on cue the phone rang making jump out of my bed scrambling to grab it in a raspy groggy voice I answered "this is Remy Starr speaking, we are not interested in anything your selling, don't donate money or give blood, and most of all we really DON'T NEED a freaking potato canon nor a beer pong table. How can I help you today?" quickly saying the rehearsed speech that all my roommates memorized after some particular phone calls… at various times of the night. A few long endless moments of loud bickering in the background of the whoever the caller is "well if you aren't speaking I am going back to bed thank-you ever so kindly for waking me up" as I was about to slam down the phone getting rather pissed off at this point. "Remy just open the damn door" came Lucas's voice from the phone I stumbling half awake and throbbing headache to the door reveling four guys which three of which looked at Dexter seething with anger and just stood there grinning stupidly at me as if he did nothing wrong.

"Whatever joke that is being played on me I am seriously not in the fucking mood" leaning against the door frame for support which was clearly wasn't helping since the world was still sort of moving. Lucas starting hitting Dexter "you asshole she didn't even know" this of course lasted into the house and another ten to fifteen minutes of him apologizing half-heartedly. Sitting down I heaved a heavy sigh which began a coughing fit, Lucas being the Egbert that he so dutifully is and I swear he is proud of it came over looking at me then placing a cool hand on my forehead "yes Sherlock you now know I am sick" giving him an "a-duh" look. Everyone looked sorry and more angry at Dexter "I really am sorry but my mom wanted to change seeing me last week instead of this week so I thought it would be a good idea to come up and see you a week earlier then planned" looking like a kicked puppy. God I hated when he did that but at the same time I found it cute. I hugged and pecked him on the lips "it's okay Dex I forgive you but don't blame me when if any of you get sick with what's been going around campus" heading into the kitchen to make some Licorice Root tea for myself. The guys watched me closely as I got the tin cans and two kettles of water onto the stove to boil to think I should also make some Echinacea tea as well. "Remy why are you doing two?" John Miller asked seeing the dried leaves fall into a small strainer inside the kettle. "Because I am making you all a cup and don't worry it taste good" grabbing four mugs from the cupboard above the sink noticing he was about to protest my eyes narrowed "I am sick, my roommates are just about over theirs more or less the entire campus is basically sick, do you really want to catch this?" to which he closed his mouth knowing I was right.

After we all drank our tea my roommates arrived home "hey Angela and Luna" I called to them hearing their footsteps in the back hallway as soon as both girls came into the kitchen their mouths formed the perfect "O" to suddenly see four guys in your apartment whom you never seen before can do that to you. "Well since Angela sort of knows my idiot boyfriend these guys are his bandmates John Miller, Ted and Lucas" pointing to each respectively "and these are my roommates Angela and Luna… though where is Racheal?" I did in return to the girls as well. "I guess you didn't hear all the commotion then after all good news the bitch left bad news she says that she isn't paying for the rest of the six months' rent that was agreed upon" Angela spoke spiting at the mention of our now former roommate "even worse news she took over seventy-five percent of our food and tried tampering with the stuff she didn't bother taking" Luna groaning to push herself up onto the counter. Rushing to the cupboards that held our non-refridgerable items to see them all bare "of course the food she take was ours and left her crap behind which mostly consists of Cornbeef and Hagus so I doubt any of us would be interested in having it for dinner" showing the cans and all shaking their heads 'no' in a vigorous manner. Sitting in Dexter's lap I sighed trying not to start another coughing fit again "what makes this Racheal chick so bad anyways?" Ted asked looking at the wooden cupboards probably hoping something will magically pop out of nowhere. "Come to find out Queen Bitch is a total slob, hoarded dishes in her room, didn't pay her agreed amount of rent on time EVER and don't get me started on her pig of a boyfriend Dave" Luna listing the things off on her fingers. At the mention of Dave, Dexter held me more protectively in his lap 'crap' I thought having a cold chill run down my spine "wait a sec is this the same Dave that was stalking Remy some months ago?" Ted asking clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth Dexter and I nodded quietly "we could have helped in kicking this bastards ass" John Miller whining sounding like a child wanting a cookie from the cookie jar. I started laughing so hard then Dexter joined in right after "Dex did that job perfectly well actually he surprised me by stopping by in the mists of one of Dave's advances to where he had me cornered and well it ended with Dave all bloody being hauled off to the hospital with three broken ribs, broken wrist and a black eye oh and a lovely pair of sliver bracelets while Dexter and I were taken in the back of a police car to the station but after explaining our side of the story they let us go and some of the officers patting him on the back though the wrong way to go about doing it" I stole a quick glance at him to see him grinning at me like the dorky idiot that he is. The guys and my roommates were stunned "dude remind me never to piss you off" Lucas hesitantly laughed to which all of us joined "but if this Racheal of Dave bastard ever comes back we will take care of them no one messes with any of our family and gets away with it" he continued fist bumping the guys "yea Remy your like our sister" John Miller bouncing over to me and giving me a big hug. Smiling I looked at the clock to see it was 6:30 PM to hear someone stomach growl "so what should we do about dinner?" getting up to stretch then an idea popped in my head "hey what about ordering pizza or Chinese food and watch movies all night" to this everyone unamoisly agreed but all at once added in "how about both?" to look at one another and laughing again like old friends "alright its settled Luna and I will order the food, Remy and Dexter you pick out a bunch of movies from our collection and you three boys would be so kind as to go to the corner liquor store and buy a lot of alcohol for us" Angela ordered us all our assigned duties.

So we picked out five movies from the genres B-rated with Army of Darkness, good horror with Rose Red, comedy with Pineapple Express that was not really my choice I was out voted, romance with The Notebook I won that victory cause I threatened Dexter no kisses for the rest of the time he was here, and our most watched movie Spirited Away. When our take out finally arrived we all were more or less drunk watching as John Miller tried to seduce a paper mache thing of a naked woman that was a abandoned art project by Luna. By ending of The Notebook rolled around everyone but Dexter and I were passed out and snoring quite loudly I swear it could of woken the entire campus if it wasn't for the fact that we were the farthest from the grounds. I felt myself drifting off so I snuggled closer to the warmth that Dexter always gives off just for me.

I am sorry if my grammar is really bad, I tried to message multiple beta people on here in this category but none never got back to me. So I just decided to screw getting flamed at (I know I will) and just publish it. I hope for this to be several chapters long but we will see.


End file.
